


Homesteading

by Scout_bih



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Choking, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Spoilers, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout_bih/pseuds/Scout_bih
Summary: Just a simple robbery gone ‘wrong’





	Homesteading

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic please go easy on my my dudes

It was just a simple robbery, quick in & out once it turned dark out. Arthur had been positive no one had been home. That is until of course he just had reached the safe when he heard the air move and the feeling of a lasso tying his arms to his side.

He was yanked back, falling to the floor at the feet of his captor. Most presumably the owner of the home, a tall man with black hair. Dressed in his night clothes looking like he just woke up and even more noticeable he looked _pissed_.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing in my house?” the man demanded. The man's foot pressed firm on his shoulder as he tightened his hold on the spoke pulling Arthur's arms tighter together.

Arthur, for once, is truly at a loss for words. Not knowing what to say to get out alive. Knowing he has to say _something_ eventually though, he hesitates, gathering his words Arthur stutters out “I- 'm sorry, mister.” He swallows trying to calm his nerves.

The stranger growls and leans down, “That isn’t what I asked, boy”

The pressure on Arthur’s shoulder lifts but his freedom is short-lived when he’s flipped prone on his stomach, arms immediately bound together. His legs left free, are kicking out to attempt to balance himself as the man drags him into a sitting position.

“W-Well you can see what I was doin’ pretty obviously mister. But, uh, what’re you gonna do with me.” Arthur stammered out as the man takes a step back, almost to asses him.

“Well I dunno yet, caught myself a pretty boy stealin’ from me so it seems I can do anything I want as your on _my_ property.” The man said, tilting his head to scrutinize him even more. The words cause Arthur to flush and look down. “What? Don’t like it when I call you that?” The man asks before he leans down close to Arthur’s ear, “Or is it that you like it too much, _pretty boy._ ” The man pulled back again.

The man decides just looking isn’t enough anymore and presses his foot into Arthurs groin. The pressure punching a noise from his throat, a noise way higher than normal which makes blood rush to his cheeks and look away.

“Aw lookit, you’re getting hard on a few sweet words.” the man teases. The words cause humiliation to flood through Arthur as he can feel his cock getting harder under this strangers foot. He bites his lip and looks away, breathing to try to regain some semblance of control over his body.

The man doesn’t like this and reaches out fast and grabs Arthurs short locks, hard, and moves him so his red face is staring straight up at the man. Arthurs' mouth drops open as more noises, _whimpers_ are dragged out with the sharp pull of his hair. “You will look at me when I am talking to you. Is that clear?”

Arthur attempts to nod in response, but that doesn’t please this man because he tightens his grip on his hair, “Use your words, boy.”

Breaths coming out in pants, Arthurs back arches, a whine high pitched and loud reverberates around the room coming out of his throat, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” The man loosens his grip on his hair a little, dragging Arthur’s head around just because he can and because he’s letting him. “I think I’ve decided what to do with you, darling. You’re just so perfect and pliant.”

The man lets go a takes a step back, calculating before grabbing rope around Arthur's torso and dragging him up into a standing position. He leads Arthur out of the room, letting him stumble a bit as he tries to keep up. “Come along pretty boy, you’ve been bad trying to steal from me. Gotta teach you a lesson.”

Near dragging Arthur down a hallway the man stops for a moment to press Arthur against the wall, crowding him in and blocking escape. A thigh is shoved between his legs, pressing hard against Arthur’s swelling cock straining against his pants. His loud moan was suppressed by the man’s mouth dominating his own.

“Hng-  please mister.” Arthur pleads once his mouth is free, desperate and grinding against the man's thigh. The man doesn’t say anything just shoves his head to the side and latches onto his neck, sucking bright red marks from Arthur’s pulse point trailing down to the junction where the shoulder meets the neck. His moans are becoming more and more garbled the longer the stranger teases.

With Arthur distracted the man slips a lasso around his neck and pulls him forward lightly, not enough to choke but a warning of it. Easing his knee away from Arthurs groin and the man beings to walk down the hallway towards the bedroom not looking back as he pulls Arthur along with the makeshift leash.

Once in the bedroom, Arthur is shoved forward, landing on his face unable to catch his fall with his arms tied to his sides. The man comes up behind him kicking Arthurs legs apart to make room to step between them. He grabs Arthurs hips pulling them up so he’s on his knees, face still pressed into the bed.

“You’ve been bad darling, that means you must be punished accordingly.” The stranger reaches around and unbuckles Arthurs belt so he can pull his pants down to his thighs so his ass is the only thing exposed. Arthurs luck the one time he goes without his union suit.

The first smack comes as a surprise, though he doesn’t know why, such a surprise that a yelp comes out without permission. Then the man hits him again, he’s more prepared steeling himself as not to let noises out. But by the time the fifth spank sounds around the room Arthur’s whining into the bed, muffled.

Irritated now at the lack of sound, the man reaches forward and grabs the spoke of the lasso around Arthurs' neck and pulls him back. Arthur wheezes and curves back against the rope, noises now unabashedly free to resonate around the room.

“I can’t hear your beautiful noises when you cover up like that darling.” The man says into his ear before he bites it causing Arthur to keen and pant even more against the restriction of the rope.

“You ready for more pretty boy, because I want you crying and whimpering stretched over my cock,” The man says while palming over Arthurs still clothed cock causing him to whine and grind into the hand.

“Please mister” Arthur manages to get out, voice raspy with strain from the rope still around his neck.

“Please what darling?’

“Please fuck me.”

“With Pleasure.”

The man reaches over to a close by table and grabs a tin of vaseline, opening it, and greasing up two fingers. The man lets go of the rope and lets Arthur fall back onto the bed so he can easily access his ass. Pressing the pad of his finger to the unstretched rim the man plays with it a bit, pushing the tip of his finger in only a little bit just to pull it back out. This goes on until Arthur starts pushing back impatiently, groaning loud into the bed.

The man chuckles and pushes his finger in fully, wiggling it around to hurry the process before adding the second. Scissoring his fingers, the man prepares Arthurs ass getting him nice and ready for his cock. Curling his fingers just right to make Arthur cry out pressing hard onto his prostate.

The man pulls his fingers out wiping the excess vaseline on the bed, before pushing down on the small of Arthurs back, holding onto the base of his cock to get ready.

Arthurs cock, neglected and weeping still straining in his pants, pulses as he hears the sound of the man's own pants being shoved down. He rubs his cock lubing himself before he teases Arthurs loosened enough hole with the tip. Rubbing the head until it finally catches on Arthurs rim and pushing in slowly but relentlessly, fully sheathing himself in Arthurs tight heat in one long thrust.

Both men groan the feeling of each other amazing as the man pulls back slowly. With only the tip still in he slams back forward into Arthurs tight body. Arthur cries out loud and high-pitched as the man slams fast into him. Each sound punched from him until a particularly accurate aim has Arthurs eyes rolling back into his head, mouth dropping open in a silent shout. The next harsh hit to his prostate makes him bend forward, sticking his ass back further trying to get the man's cock as deep as possible.

The man starts hitting Arthurs ass in time with his thrusts, the feeling of the spanks and the harshness of the thrusts bringing adding fuel to the heat in Arthurs' guts. The feeling of the constant thrusts into his prostate and the pleasure-pain of the hits overwhelm Arthur causing him to let out a choked sob, he turns his face into the bed again trying to quiet them.

The man reaches forward, not slowing his trusts, and grabs Arthurs hair pulling so he’s facing the headboard letting the man hear each and every sob and whimper as he abuses Arthurs poor prostate.

“I’m so close please, please let me cum please.” Arthur can’t stop the string of pleas coming out of his mouth, so close to cumming yet not enough.

This spurs the man on fucking impossibly harder now growling down to Arthur, “You cum on my cock or you don’t cum at all.’

Arthur whines loudly, thrusting back and forth trying to get the friction on his cock from the bed below but his ass is too far in the air for him to reach. The man takes this time to grab the rope again with his hand that was holding Arthurs back and pulls, cutting off his air. The continuous trusts and the lack of air make Arthur fall into an ever constant wave of pleasure as the world fades away.

The man is a lot closer than he thought and when Arthur’s clenched tight, hole fluttering around his cock as his air is taken is enough for the man to thrust sharply into Arthurs prostate and cum hard, hand loosening on his grip of the rope.

The sudden intake of air and the feeling of hot cum being fucked deep into him throws Arthur over the ledge, sobbing still as he cums white hot tears leaking down his face and the only person who matters in this moments name on his lips.

“Dutch!”

Arthur is beyond any cognitive thought other than that of his lovers' name.

Dutch, always knowing when his boy needs him, stops the rolling of his hips and lets go of his hair and carefully pulls out of Arthur, no matter how softly he still whimpers at the sudden emptiness left behind.

“Dutch..please.” Arthur whines as Dutch walks away for a moment to grab a cloth and some different clothes for Arthur to change into.

“I’m right here, you’re such a good boy. Taking my cock so well and playing along no matter how much you wanted to scream my name. Such a good pretty boy. My good boy” Dutch quietly speaks the praises to Arthur as he wipes him down, know it’s exactly what he needs right now as to not fall down a hole of self deprecation.

Arthur still has tears streaming down his face either too out of it to care or too strung out to notice. His whole body is exhausted, groaning even as his strained muscles are moved so Dutch can slip his clothes and the rope around his neck off. He comes back with a knife unbind Arthurs arms and Arthur goes limp, letting go control of his muscles and letting Dutch take care of him.

Once Dutch finishes wiping Arthur down and getting him in a non sweat soaked shirt, forgoing pants as they’ll just get dirty from Dutch's cum still leaking slowly out of Arthur. Which Dutch took guilty pleasure in pushing some back into his puckered, loose, fucked out hole making tiny cries fall from Arthurs lips as the oversensitivity starts to sink in.

Now both men are clean and Dutch is letting the exhaustion seep into his bones. Crawling into bed and helping Arthur crawl further up taking all of his energy, the two lovers finally go to sleep wrapped limb in limb.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @local-anon  
> and best beta bruh @arty-morgan or @skybluegh0st


End file.
